


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Because This Is Fluffier Than A Marshmallow, Dancer Yuri, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Musician Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Walking home from school sucks a little less once Yuri discovers a musician who likes to sit on a bench that Yuri has to pass on his way and sing and play guitar.  He'll stop and listen for a couple minutes, and then go home.Until one day he sees the cutest thing he's ever seen.  (No, not JUST the musician, who was plenty cute to begin with.)  He has to go talk to the guy.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two prompts from [DailyAU:](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [1:](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/search/singing+to+a+kitten) “Whenever I walk through the park I see you playing guitar to young children, old couples and angsty teens and you’re really cute- and is that a kitten- you’re singing to a kitten- Take my money.” AU  
> [2:](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/search/singing+my+heart+out+in+the+park+) “I was singing my heart out in the park at night when I thought I was alone but I turned around and there you are and that song was probably 100% about you” AU
> 
> Thanks to [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) for helping me decide on the final song! You should go check out her work, it's amazing!

School was hard. Ballet practice after was harder. The walk home with his books and his ballet stuff was the worst, since he was so exhausted. It had royally sucked up until recently.

That changed the day he first saw the guy. Dark hair with an undercut, black leather jacket, jeans, and a guitar. The first time he saw the musician, he was playing “Blowin’ in the Wind” for a few kids and their mom. Yuri stopped to stare at the guy. The kids applauded as he came to the end of the song. He wasn’t close enough to hear what the mom said to the musician, but he could see the musician shake his head as she tried to shove something into his hand. He turned and left before he could see who would win.

The next day, he was singing to another group of kids, different kids. Yuri didn’t recognize the song, until the kids joined in on the chorus of “Yellow Submarine”. He went from that to “We Will Rock You”, getting the kids to do the stomp-stomp-clap rhythm for him. It was too damn cute to be allowed.

Then it was “American Pie” for a man in his fifties pushing a woman in a wheelchair. “Yesterday” and “When I’m Sixty-Four” for an old couple. “She Loves You” and “Hey Jude” for a pair of teenagers who blushed their entire way through it. “Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door” for a kid whose look just screamed Emo Boy. (Not that Yuri had any room to talk, and he knew it, but still.) Almost every day, the musician would be out there singing, and he’d have a small audience.

About a month after first seeing the musician, it rained. Yuri just assumed the musician wouldn’t be there and started hurrying home, but he stopped at the sound of a guitar. There on the bench he sat, under a bigass umbrella that sheltered him and his guitar from the rain. What’s more, he was smiling as he started singing.

_Oh yeah I tell you somethin'_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that somethin'_  
_I want to hold your hand_

Yuri took a couple steps closer. Under the umbrella, curled up in the guitar case, there was a kitten. This guy, this musician who sat in the park and sang for small groups, was singing to a kitten.

_Oh please say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
_And please say to me_  
_You'll let me hold your hand_  
_Now, let me hold your hand_  
_I want to hold your hand_

“This has to be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The music stopped abruptly as the musician looked up from the kitten to see Yuri standing just beside the umbrella. With the dark tan of his skin, it was hard to tell, but it looked to Yuri like the guy was blushing. “Um, hi? Was there something you wanted to hear?”

Yuri grinned and waved a hand toward the kitten. “By all means, continue telling your kitty how you want to hold its hand.”

“I’m not… it’s not my kitty. It just wandered in from the rain. I wasn’t singing that song for it.”

“Oh? Is it just a favorite? One you like to sing that never seems to fit your audience?”

“I was thinking of someone I’ve had a crush on since I was thirteen. I met him at summer camp, lost contact with him but never stopped thinking about him and his eyes.”

That... sounded a little creepy to Yuri, honestly. “What’s so special about a thirteen-year-old’s eyes?”

The musician shrugged. “Actually, he was eleven. He was there mostly as a dancer, and he was the best I’ve ever seen. I was there for music and sound.”

“Why didn’t you keep in contact?”

“Well…" He shook his head and looked at the kitten. "When I say I lost contact with him, I mean summer camp ended and I still hadn’t gone to talk to him. He went home, as did I, and I didn’t see him again for over four years.”

“So? Have you talked to him since?”

“Sort of.”

How do you sort of talk to someone? “Sort of?”

“It’s complicated.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Either you’ve talked to him or you haven’t. How complicated can it be?”

The musician chuckled softly. “Yes. I’ve talked to him.”

“And?”

“And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even remember me from camp at all.” There was a note of wistfulness in his voice.

“Huh." Whoever the kid was, he was missing out. "You didn’t answer the question. What’s so special about this kid’s eyes that you’re still thinking about them four years later?”

“Everyone in the camp talked about how beautiful this boy was, how he looked like some sort of fairy or elf or something with supernaturally ethereal beauty. Not that I knew what those words meant back then, but you know what I mean. But when I first saw him, I was stunned. I didn’t see a fairy or an elf. No, to me, Yuri Plisetsky had the eyes of a soldier.”

“Eyes of a… wait.” The first part of that sentence sunk in. “Me? The Feltsman Musical Theatre camp?”

“That’s the one. I got out of musical theatre after that, more interested in other ways of working with music, but it was a great experience.” Otabek started playing again, softly, as the kitten poked its head up to look at him. “I got through high school early, did four years in three, and now I’m at the college here majoring in music. When I can get gigs, I DJ – although it’s hard to get gigs right now, because I won’t be eighteen until the end of the month.”

“Whoa, that is so cool." He'd been right. He'd been missing out. Hot, a DJ, enough into him despite the little shit he'd been at eleven... "I’m sorry, I don’t remember you at all, I ignored anyone who wasn’t a dancer, and I only paid attention to them because they were my competition or people I had to work closely with.”

“Given that I never even tried to talk to you, I’m not surprised. Otabek Altin.” The wind started to pick up, and Otabek sighed. “I guess I should give up for the day. Go get some tea to warm up.”

“What are you gonna do with the kitten?” Yuri didn't want to dump it out in the rain.

Otabek blinked. “Good question. It doesn’t have a collar…”

Yuri picked up the kitten over its meowed protests and tucked it into his jacket. “If it’s got a chip, a vet can track it, and if it doesn’t… I’ll put up lost kitten posters, but I always wanted a cat.”

Otabek put his guitar back in its case and then straightened up to take down the umbrella. “Are you going to become friends with me or not?”

“Friends? I thought you wanted to hold my hand.”

Otabek smirked at him. “Bit hard when I’ve got my guitar and umbrella, and you’ve got that kitten. I don’t live far, if you want to get some proper shelter from the rain. I’ll make you tea.”

“What about the kitten?” Yuri wanted to get to know Otabek, but he wasn't going to just abandon the kitten over a boy, no matter how cool he was.

“I don’t think there’s a vet open at this hour. I’ve got some tuna and water we can give it for now.”

That sounded good. Not perfect, but who had kitten food just randomly laying around? “Okay. Just remind me to text my grandpa when we get there.”

“So… friends?”

"Friends." Yuri adjusted the straps on his bags. “For now.”

“For now?”

“You were singing to a kitten and letting it sleep in your guitar case so it could stay dry. I think I might want to hold your hand.”


End file.
